Wintry Winds
Wintry Winds (番凩 Tsugai Kogarashi) è un MEIKO e KAITO duetto che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA extend scritto e prodotto da hinayukki@shigotoshite P. Può essere sbloccato cancellando Lover's Suicide Oblivion. Informazioni In Project DIVA F 2nd, l'impostazione dei canzone cambiamenti da giorno (come si vede nella sua partita d'esordio) a notte. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"Fan support ensured this inclusion into of this Japanese-themed Meiko and Kaito duet into Project DIVA F 2nd. This version of Wintry Winds enjoys richer atmosphere and further realization of details over the original PSP® version."'' Liriche Giapponese=かわいた木枯らし そよそよと かわいた木の葉は ひらひらと 相見える日を　待ちながら 刻を数え歩く 綴る言の葉に　彩られ 紅く色めき　刹那に踊る 紅葉一枚　手の平に滑り 語るは… 焼けた故郷に　別れを告げて 木の葉の手に引かれ　走り去る 未だ見ぬ未来への　不安など 感じる暇など　ありもせず かわいた木の葉は　ひらひらと かわいた木枯らし　そよそよと 繋いだ手と手を　離さずに 刻を数え翔ける 普くヒトの命　背負い その小さき手で　何を紡ぐ ほんの微かな　綻びに 死ぬるこの世で 信ずる道を　 ただひたすらに 歩むお前の　支えとならん 紅の剣を　携えて この身　木の葉と　吹かれて行こう 紅、黄金に　彩られ 揺れる樹々たち　横切りながら 枯れ葉　共に　道連れに 翔け抜ける　木の葉と　つがゐこがらし 擦れさざめく　木の葉と共に 翔ける一陣の　風と共に 留まる事なく　直走る かわいた唄と　つがゐこがらし|-|Romaji=kawaita kogarashi soyosoyo to kawaita konoha wa hirahira to aimamieru hi o machinagara toki o kazoe aruku tsuzuru kotonoha ni irodorare akaku iromeki setsuna ni odoru kureha ichimai tenohira ni suberi kataru wa... yaketa kokyou ni wakare o tsugete konoha no te ni hikare hashirisaru mada minu mirai e no fuan nado kanjiru itoama nado ari mo sezu kawaita konoha wa hirahira to kawaita kogarashi soyosoyo to tsunaida te to te o hanasazu ni toki o kazoe kakeru amaneku hito no inochi seoi sono chiisaki te de nani o tsumugu honno kasuka na hokorobi ni shinuru kono se de shinzuru michi o tada hitasura ni ayumu omae no sasae to naran kurenai no tsurugi o tazusaete kono mi konoha to fukarete yukou kurenai ougon ni irodorare yureru kigi tachi yokogirinagara kareha tomo ni michizure ni kakenukeru konoha to tsugai kogarashi kosure sazameku konoha to tomo ni kakeru ichijin no kaze to tomo ni todomaru koto naku hitahashiru kawaita uta to tsugai kogarashi|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' Dry wintry winds gently blow Dry autumn leaves flutter by We wait for the day we shall see each other Counting the moments as we walk A single scarlet leaf slips into my palm Tinged by the foliage of words Alive with crimson, it's dance fleeting It speaks... Bidding farewell to my smoldering homeland I run away, led by the hand of the leaves No time to fear A future I cannot yet see Dry autumn leaves gently flutter Dry wintry winds blow by Hand in hand, never letting go Counting the moments as we soar Shouldering so many lives What thread does that small hand spin In this world where the smallest rent in the fabric... means death I'll be your solace As you single-mindedly walk this trusted road Wielding a crimson brand I become the leaves, carried on in the wind We pass by the swaying trees Tinged red and gold Taking the brittle leaves with us The soaring leaves and twin wintry winds With the leaves' gentle rustle With the gust of the soaring wind We rush on without stopping A melancholy song, and... a pair of wintry winds Video Project Diva Extend Tsugai Kogarashi - Meiko & Kaito|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA extend 【Project DIVA F 2nd】番凩 Pair of Wintry Winds by 仕事してP ft Kaito Meiko|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd 【MEIKO・KAITO】番凩【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di MEIKO Categoria:Canzoni di KAITO Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2008